This Is Not The End
by LieutenantofChaos17
Summary: Annabeth is dead and Percy knows he can never love anyone again. He leaves Camp Half-Blood because of the memories. Chaos finds him in a forest and asks him to become a Warrior of Chaos. OCs:Riptide, Thunder, and Star. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

I rolled over on my back and looked up at the stars. A new constellation was in the sky. It was my beloved Annabeth. She was twirling around, slashing with her bronze knife. A single tear rolled down my cheek. It had been almost a year since Annabeth died saving a young demigod daughter of Demeter. I hadn't been at camp since. As I lay there thinking about her, there was a brilliant flash of light and I heard footsteps walking up behind me. I knew what was going on. Zeus had sent another god to persuade me to go back to camp. I spoke without taking my eyes off the constellation.

"I don't care what's happening, I'm not going back."

"I'm not here to tell you to go back, Percy." I didn't recognize her voice so I got up and turned around. The woman was stunningly beautiful. She had long, straight black hair and her eyes were swirling electric blue vortexes. She smiled at me and I found myself smiling back.

"Who are you?"

"I am Chaos."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

I stared at the goddess, not believing what she was saying.

"I thought Chaos was just an abyss, a spirit. I didn't know there was an actual goddess." Chaos smiled at me again.

"That is what most people think, but I am a real goddess." She paused. "I have something to ask you, Percy Jackson. I have a group of teenagers called the Warriors of Chaos. They were all heartbroken, like you. They protect the whole world and they are immortal. I would like you to join them. You could avenge Annabeth's death."

I didn't even have to think about it. "I'm in." Chaos smiled. She waved her hand and we dissolved into black mist.

We reappeared in a huge, black marble palace. Three other teenagers were standing there, waiting for us. Chaos introduced me to them.

"Warriors, This is Percy Jackson, the boy I told you about. Percy, these are my warriors. She pointed to a girl with long dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. That is Riptide, she is a child of Poseidon, like you. The boy standing beside her had black hair and gray eyes flickering with lightning. "This is Thunder and this is Star." Star had long black hair and blue eyes so light they looked white.

Chaos turned to me. "Percy from now on you shall be know as Eclipse and I grant you the gift of immortality.


	3. Chapter 3

Riptide POV

5 years later

I looked over at Eclipse and laughed. We were soaring over New York City and I could tell that he hadn't been expecting all the changes. We can fly without wings, but when we go into battle we use them. We landed near the entrance of Central Park and we automatically changed to look like regular mortals. Eclipse's eyes, which normally looked like eclipses turned black, Star's eyes turned sky blue, Thunder's eyes stopped flickering and my hair turned black with light blue highlights. The boys were wearing plain T-shirts and jeans and us girls were wearing black leather jackets with tank tops, black jeans and tall leather boots. We walked through the park until we saw the kids we were supposed to protect. They were demigods for sure and they looked kind of nervous.

Jamie POV

Hi, my name is Jamie Keller. My mom is Demeter. A girl named Annabeth died saving my life five years ago. Her boyfriend Percy hated me for a month before running away from camp. He died a year later. I was in Central Park with my two best friends, Jackson and Sarah, when I saw four teenagers walking toward us. They were very strange looking, so I prepared myself for a fight. They stopped about twenty feet away from us and just stood there watching. Suddenly, I heard a snarl from behind my and when I turned, I saw a huge hell hound standing there. I reached for my sword and cursed as I remembered I hadn't brought it. Jackson and Sarah ran at the monster, but it swept them aside as if they were flies. I came at me and as I started to run the thing clawed my leg. I fell to the ground and waited to die. I heard a battle cry and saw the four teens running forward. They were each holding two daggers. Then one of them stopped short as he saw my face. His eyes narrowed. The others stopped, as if waiting for his command. The boy stared at me a second longer, then he ran forward and stabbed the hell hound.

"Thanks!" I gasped as the one of the girls reached to help me up. "How come I haven't seen you guys around camp?" The boy who had killed the monster spoke.

"We don't go to camp, we kind of loners. Now we'll give you a ride to camp okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Star POV

Eclipse was shaking with anger. We had just dropped off the three kids at camp. I touched his arm.

"Are you all right?"

"That was her. The girl Annabeth died to save. _She_ should have died, not Annabeth."

"Oh, Eclipse, I am so sorry." The rest of the flight home was silent. We spread out our wings and soared faster towards Chaos' palace.

 _Flashback:_

 _I was running through the woods. I was the day Chaos came to get me. I could my ex-boyfriend, Jake, running after me, shouting my name. I had just found out he was cheating on me, with my best friend Layla. Gradually, the calling stopped and I sank to the ground, exhausted. There was bright flash of light and I blacked out"_

 _End Flashback_

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, running out of ideas. :(**


End file.
